Adversity
by doughthewolf221
Summary: Caught in the worst possible situation, Riven tried to explain herself but Irelia wouldn't listen. Is their love for each other strong enough to overcome this adversity?


'I'm almost done with detention, see you soon! 3'

With one leg kicked up, Riven leaned on the wall behind her as she put her phone away. Trying to calm her beating heart as she waited to see Irelia in anticipation. It was the first day of a new semester and Irelia had already gotten into trouble. Riven shook her head at that, holding back a scoff.

'Can't wait for her to fill me in on whatever that happened.' Riven thought to herself, enjoying the peace and quiet of the school. It was nearing 5 P.M. The school was pretty much empty at this point. Save for students like Irelia that has to serve detention of course. Riven snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed an approaching figure. Her face fell when she realized who it was.

"Why hello there, Riven." Casey purred. "Didn't expect you of all people to still be in school at this hour."

"I'm waiting on someone." Riven simply replied. Trying to keep the conversation as short as possible before anything else could transpire.

"It's Irelia, isn't it?" Casey spat, the weight of jealousy in her voice was so heavy that it couldn't go unnoticed. Riven nodded.

"Say," Casey inched closer. "What do you see in her? She's nothing but an average girl." Almost everyone in school knew about Casey's long term crush being Riven. But her advances were always denied as Riven only had eyes for Irelia, paying no mind to Casey.

Riven tried stepping back but she realized that she was leaning against a wall. Casey was getting into her personal space, something only Irelia was allowed to do.

"I can treat you so much better than she could. I can buy you anything you want, treat you to anywhere you'd ever want to go." Casey whispered seductively, putting her hands on the wall. Trapping Riven in her clutches.

"Money can't buy true love." Riven pointed out, trying to think of ways to get out of this predicament without being rude. Sensing that Riven was about to push her away, Casey took the opportunity while Riven's guard was down. She dove in and captured her lips. Red eyes widened in disbelief. It took Riven a second before her mind registered what had just happened. She immediately shoved Casey away.

"R-Riven?"

The latter snapped her head towards the direction of the voice. It was Irelia, standing there trying to process what she had just witnessed between her Girlfriend and Casey.

"I-Irelia!" Riven stuttered, trying her best to regain her composure. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Y-You… her…" Irelia whimpered, her vision becoming blurry as tears filled her eyes. No, she wouldn't let Casey see her cry. So she bolted out of the school compound, leaving her lover behind. The image of them kissing kept replaying in her head as she kept running, tears flowing down her cheeks rapidly.

"What was that for?!" Riven growled. Her glare so intense that even the Captain of the best army in the world would cower beneath.

"What?" Casey shrugged. "I had to show you why she's not the one for you."

Riven's eye twitched at that. Deciding that there's no point in arguing with Casey, Riven took off after Irelia.

* * *

"Irelia, please! Can we talk?" Riven shouted desperately. Why was she shouting? Maybe because Irelia was so hellbent on not speaking to her that she locked herself in her bedroom of her two-story house. It didn't take long before the windows of Irelia's bedroom was abruptly shoved open.

"There's nothing to talk about, Riven." Irelia said, her voice croaky. Evidence that she had been crying. "You're the last person I want to see."

Riven opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out as she was met with the dreadful sound of the window shutting with force.

'Guess I just have to give her time, let her cool off. Maybe then, she'll allow me to explain myself.' Riven thought as she left the area.

Irelia watched from behind the curtains of her window as Riven's form disappeared into the Forest.

**\- Knock Knock Knock - **

Irelia tried wiping her tears away frantically, she wouldn't want her family seeing her like this.

"What was that commotion abou-" Irelia's Father trailed off once he noticed the puffy red eyes of her only daughter.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? What happened?" Her Father asked, concern and worry laced his voice.

"Nothing." Irelia dismissed. Turning her back towards her Father as she tried to conceal her face. She felt so vulnerable, a feeling she often felt whenever she was with Riven.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always here for you." Her Father approached and knelt down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shaking being.

"I-It's Riven," Irelia sniffled. "I… I found her kissing another Girl in school today."

"Have you guys spoke about this?"

"What's there to speak about, Dad? I know what I saw. She kissed another Girl!"

"Now now, let's slow down a little shall we? You only saw what you saw from your perspective, not hers. What have I always reminded you ever since you got together with Riven?"

"Dad…" Irelia snarled, though there was no aggression in her voice.

"What have I always reminded you?" Her Father asked again, rubbing Irelia's right arm in an up and down motion to calm her nerves.

Irelia sighed and closed her eyes before saying, "Adversity is the key to a strong and lasting relationship."

"That's right," Her Father nodded. "Why don't you give her a chance to explain? Listen to her and talk things out from there on." He suggested.

It took a while but Irelia finally gave in and agreed.

* * *

Her nervousness grew as she stood in front of the door. Waiting for Riven to answer it. Her breath hitched as the door slowly creaked open, revealing a distraught Riven. Her white hair was messy, eyes puffy like how Irelia's were an hour ago.

"I-Irelia?" Riven beamed, her eyes lit up like a Child receiving their favourite toy on Christmas.

"I'm sorry!" Irelia hugged Riven tightly. "It was unfair of me to shut you out like that. I was overwhelmed with emotions."

"It's okay, I understand." Riven said, placing a chaste kiss on Irelia's forehead. "Will you allow me to explain?"

"Of course, I'm all ears."

* * *

"So yeah, that's that." Riven finished, looking into Irelia's bright blue eyes.

"That bitch," Irelia spat. "How bold of her to throw herself at you like that."

Riven chuckled, gently stroking Irelia's back as the latter was situated on top of her. Her head on her chest as they basked in each other's warm embrace.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Irelia." Riven reassured. Irelia lifted her head and gazed at her. "I said this before and I'd say it again. You're the only person I love, the only person I care so deeply about. I was so afraid, I thought I was gonna lose you." The fear and emotion that shone in Riven's eyes, Irelia knew she had to be the one to reassure her this time. She laid her forehead against Riven's as she stared deeply into her eyes.

"You'll never lose me. I was just being irrational today, I'm sorry." Irelia whispered, regret filling her as she thought about how she had treated Riven today.

"Don't worry about it, all that matters is that you're here with me now and that we cleared the misunderstanding." Riven smiled, her hand searching for Irelia's and intertwining them together.

"I love you." Irelia let out before she brought their lips together.


End file.
